Embodiments of the invention relate to storage allocation in storage systems, and in particular, generalized storage allocation for multiple storage architectures.
Many different types of storage system cluster architectures exist for storage of data. Some of these cluster architectures that may be used are storage area network (SAN), storage networking controller (SNC), Twin Tailed, Rack-Local SAN, SAN-SNC Hybrid, etc. Each of the different types of storage system architectures requires different types of storage allocation processes.